yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/25
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَن لَّمْ يَسْتَطِعْ مِنكُمْ طَوْلاً أَن يَنكِحَ الْمُحْصَنَاتِ الْمُؤْمِنَاتِ فَمِن مِّا مَلَكَتْ أَيْمَانُكُم مِّن فَتَيَاتِكُمُ الْمُؤْمِنَاتِ وَاللّهُ أَعْلَمُ بِإِيمَانِكُمْ بَعْضُكُم مِّن بَعْضٍ فَانكِحُوهُنَّ بِإِذْنِ أَهْلِهِنَّ وَآتُوهُنَّ أُجُورَهُنَّ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ مُحْصَنَاتٍ غَيْرَ مُسَافِحَاتٍ وَلاَ مُتَّخِذَاتِ أَخْدَانٍ فَإِذَا أُحْصِنَّ فَإِنْ أَتَيْنَ بِفَاحِشَةٍ فَعَلَيْهِنَّ نِصْفُ مَا عَلَى الْمُحْصَنَاتِ مِنَ الْعَذَابِ ذَلِكَ لِمَنْ خَشِيَ الْعَنَتَ مِنْكُمْ وَأَن تَصْبِرُواْ خَيْرٌ لَّكُمْ وَاللّهُ غَفُورٌ رَّحِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve mel lem yestetı' minküm tavlen ey yenkihal muhsanatil mü'minati fe mim ma meleket eymaüküm min feteyatikümül mü'minat vellahü a'lemü bi ımaniküm ba'duküm mim ba'd fenkihuhünne bi izni ehlihinne ve atuhünne ücurahünne bil ma'rufi muhsanatin ğayra müsafihativ ve la müttehızati ahdan fe iza uhsınne fe in eteyne bi fahışetin fe aleyhinne nısfü ma alel muhsanati minel azab zalike li men haşiyel anete minküm ve en tasbiru harul leküm vellahü ğafurur rahıym Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İçinizden, hür ve inanmış kadınları almaya gücü yetmeyenler, inanmış erlerin sahip oldukları cariyeleri alsın ve Allah, sizin inancınızı çok iyi bilir. Hepiniz de birsiniz, birbirinizden türediniz. Kötülükte bulunmayan, birisini dost tutmayan namuslu cariyeleri, sahiplerinin izniyle alın, ücretlerini de örfe uygun olarak güzellikle verin, onlar evlendikten sonra kötülükte bulunurlarsa cezaları, hür kadınların cezasının yarısıdır. Bu, içinizden zina etmekten korkanlara bir ruhsattır, fakat sabretmeniz size daha hayırlıdır ve Allah, suçları tamamıyla örter, rahimdir. Ali Bulaç Meali İçinizden özgür mü'min kadınları nikahlamaya güç yetiremeyenler, o zaman sağ ellerinizin malik olduğu inanmış cariyelerinizden (alsın.) Allah imanınızı en iyi bilendir. Siz birbirinizdensiniz. Öyleyse onları, fuhuşta bulunmayan, iffetli ve gizlice dostlar edinmemişler olarak velilerinin izniyle nikahlayın. Onlara ücretlerini (mehirlerini) maruf (güzel ve örfe uygun) bir şekilde verin. Evlendikten sonra, fuhuş yapacak olurlarsa, özgür kadınlar üzerindeki cezanın yarısı(nı uygulayın.) Bu, sizden günaha sapmaktan endişe edip korkanlar içindir. Sabrederseniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah, bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Sizden kim hür mü'min kadınlarla evlenmeye güç yetiremezse o zaman elinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden biriyle evlensin. Allah, imanlarınızı (sizden) daha iyi bilir. Hepiniz birbirinizdensiniz. Şu halde onları, iffetli olmaları, zina işlememeleri ve gizli dost edinmemeleri şartıyla sahiplerinin izinleriyle nikahlayın ve bu durumda mehirlerini de güzelce verin. Evlendiklerinde eğer bir fuhuş işlerlerse hür kadınlara uygulanan cezanın yarısı ile cezalandırılırlar. Bu izin, içinizden kötü yola sapma korkusu olanlar içindir. Ancak sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah çok bağışlayıcı çok merhamet edicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sizden kimin, hür mü'min kadınlarla evlenmeye gücü yetmezse sahip olduğunuz mü'min genç kızlarınızdan (cariyelerinizden) alsın. Allah sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilir. Hepiniz birbirinizdensiniz. Öyle ise iffetli yaşamaları, zina etmemeleri ve gizli dost tutmamaları halinde sahiplerinin izniyle onlarla evlenin, mehirlerini de güzelce verin. Evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa, onlara hür kadınların cezasının yarısı uygulanır. Bu (cariye ile evlenme izni), içinizden günaha düşmekten korkanlar içindir. Sabretmeniz ise sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah çok bağışlayandır, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sizden kimin, hür mü’min kadınlarla evlenmeye gücü yetmezse sahip olduğunuz mü’min genç kızlarınızdan (cariyelerinizden) alsın. Allah, sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilir. Hepiniz birbirinizdensiniz. Öyle ise iffetli yaşamaları, zina etmemeleri ve gizli dost tutmamaları hâlinde, sahiplerinin izniyle onlarla evlenin, mehirlerini de güzelce verin. Evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa, onlara hür kadınların cezasının yarısı uygulanır. Bu (cariye ile evlenme izni), içinizden günaha düşmekten korkanlar içindir. Sabretmeniz ise sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah, çok bağışlayandır, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İçinizden, imanlı hür kadınlarla evlenmeye gücü yetmeyen kimse, ellerinizin altında bulunan imanlı genç kızlarınız (sayılan) cariyelerinizden alsın. Allah sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilmektedir. Hep aynı köktensiniz (insanlık bakımından aranızda fark yoktur). Öyle ise iffetli yaşamaları, zina etmemeleri ve gizli dost da tutmamaları şartı ve sahiplerinin izni ile onları (cariyeleri) nikahlayıp alın, mehirlerini de normal miktarda verin. Evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa onlara, hür kadınların cezasının yarısı (uygulanır). Bu (cariye ile evlenme izni), içinizden günaha düşmekten korkanlar içindir. Sabretmeniz ise sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah çok bağışlayıcı ve esirgeyicidir. * Edip Yüksel Meali Sizden özgür kadınlarla evlenmeye güç yetiremiyenler, inanmış yeminlerinizin/anlaşmalarınızın hak sahibi oldukları ile evlensinler.* İnancınızı en iyi bilen ALLAH'tır. Birbirinize eşitsiniz. Sahiplerinin izniyle ve uygun şekilde mehirlerini ödeyerek onlarla nikahlanın. İffetli yaşasınlar, zina etmesinler ve gizli dostlar edinmesinler. Evlilik yoluyla özgürlüklerine kavuştuktan sonra zina yaparlarsa, kendilerine özgür kadınlara verilen cezanın yarısı uygulanmalı.** Bu, günaha girmekten korkanlarınız içindir. Sabrederseniz sizin için daha iyi. ALLAH Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sizden her kim hür mümin kadınları nikah edecek bir zenginliğe gücü yetmiyorsa, ona da ellerinizin altındaki mümin cariyelerinizden efendilerinin rızası ile nikahlamak var. Allah sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilir. Siz birbirinizdensiniz. O halde sahiplerinin izni ile ve mehirlerini örfe göre vermek suretiyle cariyelerden iffetli olan, zina etmeyen, dost da edinmeyenlerle evlenin. Evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa, o vakit hür kadınlar hakkında gerekli bulunan cezanın yarısı kendilerine lazım gelir. Bu hükümler, içinizden günah işlemekten korkanlaradır. Sabretmeniz ise, sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah Gafûrdur, Rahimdir (çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir). Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) İçinizden her kim hurrolan mü'min kadınları nikâh edecek genişliğe güç yetiremiyorsa ona da ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var, Allah kadrinizi iymanınızla bilir, mü'minler Hep biribirinizden sayılırsınız, onun için fuhuşta bulunmayarak, gizli dost da edinmiyerek namuslu yaşadıkları haled onları sahiblerinin izniyle nikâh ediniz ve mehirlerini güzellikle kendilerine veriniz, eğer evlendikten sonra bir fuhş irtikâb ederlerse o vakıt üzerlerine hur kadınlar üzerine terettüb edecek cezanın yarısı lâzım gelir, şu suret günaha girmek korkusu olanlarınız içindir, yoksa sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır, bununla beraber Alalh gafurdur, rahîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve sizden her kim hür olan kadınlar ile evlenmeğe fazla bir iktidar-ı malîsi yok ise sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğu genç mü'min cariyelerinizden evlensin. Ve Allah Teâlâ sizin imânınızı bihakkın bilendir. Bazınız bazınızdandır. İmdi onları, namuslarını siyanet eder, fuhuştan berî bulunur, gizlice dostlar da edinmez oldukları halde sahiplerinin izniyle nikahlayınız. Ve onlara mehirlerini de güzelce veriniz. Eğer onlar evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş irtikab ederlerse o vakit onların üzerlerine, hür kadınların üzerlerine gelen cezanın yarısı lâzım gelir. Bu sizden meşakkate düşmekten korkmanız içindir. Ve eğer sabrederseniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Ve Allah Teâlâ gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed Ve sizden her kim hür olan kadınlar ile evlenmeğe fazla bir iktidar-ı malîsi yok ise sağ ellerinizin mâlik olduğu genç mü'min cariyelerinizden evlensin. Ve Allah Teâlâ sizin imânınızı bihakkın bilendir. Bazınız bazınızdandır. İmdi onları, namuslarını siyanet eder, fuhuştan berî bulunur, gizlice dostlar da edinmez oldukları halde sahiplerinin izniyle nikahlayınız. Ve onlara mehirlerini de güzelce veriniz. Eğer onlar evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş irtikab ederlerse o vakit onların üzerlerine, hür kadınların üzerlerine gelen cezanın yarısı lâzım gelir. Bu sizden meşakkate düşmekten korkmanız içindir. Ve eğer sabrederseniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Ve Allah Teâlâ gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Sizden eşraftan olan hür mümin kadınlarla evlenecek servet ve gücü bulunmayanlar, ellerinizin altında olan mümin cariyelerle evlenebilirler.Allah sizin kadr-u kıymetinizi imanınızla bilir. Zaten siz müminler hep aynı aileden sayılırsınız. Öyleyse, fuhuşta bulunmayarak, gizli dost da edinmeyerek, namuslu kadınlar olmak üzere onları, sahiplerinin izniyle nikâhlayın. Mehirlerini de güzellikle kendilerine verin. Eğer evlendikten sonra zina yaparlarsa, onlara hür kadınlara ait cezanın yarısı uygulanır. Cariye ile evlenme, sizden sıkıntıya düşmekten (zinaya sapmaktan) korkanlar içindir, yoksa sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Bununla beraber Allah gafurdur, rahîmdir (affı ve merhameti boldur). [9,60; 24,33] Süleyman Ateş Meali İçinizden inanmış hür kadınlarla evlenmeğe gücü yetmeyen kimse, elleriniz altında bulunan inanmış genç kızlarınız(olan cariyeleriniz)den alsın. Allah sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilir. Hepiniz birbirinizdensiniz (hepiniz aynı kökten gelmekte, aynı toplumun bireylerisiniz; insanlık bakımından aranızda bir fark yoktur). Öyle ise iffetli yaşamaları, zina etmemeleri ve gizli dost da tutmamaları şartıyle, sahiplerinin izniyle onlarla evlenin, ücretlerini (mehirlerini) de güzelce verin. Evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa onlara, hür kadınlara yapılan işkencenin yarısı uygulanır. Bu (cariye ile evlenme), içinizden sakıntıya düşmekten korkanlar içindir. Sabretmeniz ise sizin için daha iyidir. Allah bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali İçinizden özgür mümin hanımlarla evlenmeye gücü yetmeyenler, sizin genç ve mümin olan cariyeleriniz ile evlensin. Allah sizin imanınızı en iyi bilendir. Siz, birbirinizdensiniz. Öyle ise, onları velilerinin izni ile nikahlayın ve fuhuş işlemeyen, gizli dost tutmamış olan iffetli hanımlara mehirlerini güzel bir şekilde verin. Evlendikten sonra fuhuş yapacak olurlarsa, onlara hür kadınlara verilen cezanın yarısını uygulayın. Bu, sizden günaha düşmekten korkanlar içindir. Sabrederseniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah bağışlayan, merhamet edendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Hür ve mü'min kadınlarla evlenmeye gücü yetmeyenleriniz, elinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerle evlenebilirler. Allah sizin imanınızı biliyor; siz zaten birbirinizdensiniz.(12) Onları, iffetli, fuhuştan uzak duran ve gizlice dost tutmayan kadınlar olmak şartıyla, sahiplerinin izniyle ve uygun şekilde mehirlerini vererek nikâhlayın. Eğer onlar evlendikten sonra fuhuş irtikâp edecek olurlarsa, onlar için, hür kadınlara verilen cezanın yarısı vardır. Bu, sıkıntıya düşmekten korkanlarınız içindir.(13) Yoksa, sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah ise çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İnanmış hür kadınları nikâhlama genişliğine gücü yetmeyeniniz, ellerinizin altındaki genç, mümin köle kızlarıdan biriyle evlensin. Allah sizin imanınızı daha iyi bilir. Hep birbirinizdensiniz. O halde onları, ailelerinin izniyle nikâhlayın. Gizli dost edinmeyerek, zinadan uzak kalarak, iffetli hanımlar olmaları şartıyla onların mehirlerini örfe uygun bir biçimde verin. Evliliğe geçtikten sonra bir fuhuş yaparlarsa onlara, hür kadınlara uygulanan cezasının yarısı uygulanacaktır. Bu, köle ile evlenme yolu, günaha ve sıkıntıya girmekten korkanınız içindir. Sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Allah çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) If any of you have not the means wherewith to wed free believing women, they may wed believing girls from among those whom your right hands possess:(540) And Allah hath full knowledge about your faith. Ye are one from another: Wed them with the leave M. Pickthall (English) And whoso is not able to afford to marry free, believing women, let them marry from the believing maids whom your right hands possess. Allah knoweth best (concerning) your faith. Ye (proceed) one from another; so wed them by permission of their folk, and give unto them their portions in kindness, they being honest, not debauched nor of loose conduct. And if when they are honourably married they commit lewdness they shall incur the half of the punishment (prescribed) for free women (in that case). This is for him among you who feareth to commit sin. But to have patience would be better for you. Allah is Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri